Christmas Hymn
by Andiavas
Summary: An extremely dead story that the author will no longer would update... Haha. : it's good for memories, even if the grammar is horrible and it's all quite embarrassing
1. Permission

Hello, hello y'all!! ^____^!!!!! Hm... it looks like all I'm doing is just updating more and more stories huh?! O.O!? ;;; well, call me lazy but it'll take me a while to type chapter 3 of Eternal Rain all over again -__- (believe me... I typed Eternal Rain ch. 3 FIVE TIMES @_@;; and lost it..... ;_;). You guys are probally cursing at me now xD;;;;;;;. Anyway... I hope you enjoy my short Christmas Story!!  
  
  
This story is dedicated to Adelaine, for her most beautiful story and her fanfic she gave me ^_^. Her work had inspired me to write this fanfic ^_^.   
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Threads of Fate, and if I did, Trap Master would be suffering a most painful, bloody death... (No offence to the Trap Master fans... he's just so.... like a jerk n.n;;;). And I do not own the song, "Sora" from the Escaflowne movie. (What's with me with Escaflowne songs?... oh YEAH!! I like 'em ^_^).  
  
Oh yeah... O.o this is sort of like "The Christmas Carol" xDD;;;;; um.... yeah.  
  
anyway... please read Twisting Demon's stories!!! They're really good (one made me cry n.n;;) oh, and make sure to review them too!! ^_^!! Oh, read Choices and Regrets, and then read Two Roads Diverge (the continuation!!).   
  
  
----------------------------  
  
Christmas Hymn  
  
  
By Cherry Lee  
  
----------------------------  
  
  
  
Win dain a lotica  
En val tu ri  
Si lo ta  
Fin dein a loluca  
En dragu a sei lain  
Vi fa-ru les shutai am  
En riga-lint  
  
Win chent a lotica  
En val turi  
Si lo ta  
Fin dein a loluca  
Si katigura neuver  
Floreria for chesti  
Si entina  
  
Lalala…  
Fontina Blu Cent  
De cravi esca letisimo  
Lalala…  
De quantian  
La finde reve  
  
Win dain a lotica  
En vai tu ri  
Si lo ta  
Fin dein a loluca  
En dragu a sei lain  
Vi fa-ru les shutai am  
En riga-lint  
  
  
  
------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A girl around 16 sat on a stool looking out the wide window. Her looks were fairly beautiful, her long sun-creamed hair were tied in two pig tails, and her eyes were the color of sunset. Sure, this might sound wonderful to you, but in her world, people shun her. They say the color of her eyes were the color of her own mother's blood. Her parents didn't have that color at all. Speaking of parents, she had only one, one who ignored her and possibly even hated her: her father. Her mother mysteriously died of-who-knows-what when the girl was just a baby.   
  
"Can you go on with the story??" asked the girl being slightly annoyed.  
  
Heh... sorry...  
  
Anyway... her name was an odd one too, it was Mint... Princess Mint of the East Heaven Kingdom. She was not exactly named 'Mint', she didn't have a name. The mother died a day after the child was born, without naming her. The king refused to name her, saying it was a monster for taking away his bride. How did she named herself "Mint"? Well... it all happened when--  
  
"My god!! Enough with the details!!! I'm getting a cramp for sitting still for so long!!"   
  
Hush little one, I have to tell everyone the details of the story before I get in the story, if I don't, it'll loose the audience you know.  
  
Mint made a pouting face and turned back to her original position.  
  
Enough said, I guess I'll just skip the part how Mint got the name "Mint".   
  
  
"Dear sister!!" rang a shrill voice through the door, "We mustn't be late for the meeting!!!"   
  
Mint rolled her eyes and shouted back saying she'll be there. Stupid meetings, Mint thought, like they're going to care aboutme being there anyway.   
  
"MINT!!!!!" Came her younger sister's voice. "Fine, I'll leave without you!!"  
  
Mint's younger sister's name is Maya. Mint shoudn't even dare all Maya "sister" it's more like step sister. See, after Mint's mother died, the King got remarried and had Maya... and after 5 years, the "new" Queen died of a disease. And after that, the King refused to get married.   
  
Mint sighed and ran out of her bedroom door and down the hall. She soon stopped infornt of an enormously large door and opened it and in it, granted her the face with the king and her "dear" sister. Mint went down the room and sat across the family facing them. She tapped her fingers against the polished wooden table impatiently, getting bored already. The king coughed into his fist and smiled down at his daughter.  
  
"uh... hello, Mint. Everything fares well?"  
  
Mint rolled her eyes yet again and answered back. "Yes, everything fares quite well. Cut the chit-chat and whats going on?!" She said (practically shouting) in one breath.  
  
The king frowned and resumed to speak again. "You know next month is going to be Christmas and... well.... I was thinking......"  
  
Mint did not allowed herself to listen any further. "Yeah? Well, I don't give a [expletive] about Christmas."  
  
Maya gasped and began to scold her older sister. "My dear sister, you know every well not to talk back to your father that way!!"  
  
Mint glared at Maya and said, "Well, you don't have to start acting like Gramps."  
  
Maya's face flushed with anger and she was about to say something smart back to her but the king stopped them.  
  
"You BOTH know well not to agrue in any one of our meetings, understood?"  
  
Both girls continued to glare at each other but quieted. "Yes, Father,"  
  
"Next month is Christmas and I grant Mint (Mint's eyes perked up at the sound of her name) permission to grant permission to invite anyone to this years Christmas Ball!!"  
  
Maya gasped, her eyes widened in horror. In the other hand, Mint was smiling like a goofy kid. The king was pleased to make his oldest daughter happy.  
  
"B-but... Father!! You don't know what you're doing!! Mint...she... people she knows are...are...peasents, commoners!! Please, Father, reconsider," Maya pleaded.  
  
"Commoners, shummoners!! It doesn't make a difference to me, heck, maybe they'll even provide me an interest to the outside world,"  
  
Maya bit her lower lip, defeated. But in Mint's case, she didn't mind Maya calling her friends peasents and commoners, she was much to happy and deep in thought.   
  
"Mint...?" Her father questioned.  
  
Mint did something what she never did in her whole life for him. She gave him a wide grins and ran out of the room, half skipping.  
  
"I guess that means she's happy....."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
What to do? What to WRITE?! Mint pondered, as she tapped the pen numerously on the desk. Oh!! Said Mint as an idea hit her like that.  
  
  
  
"Dear _______.  
  
  
I am proud to say that you lucky people (person) are invited to come to a visit in the East Hea--"  
  
Mint abrutly stopped writing and crumbled the page and threw it over her back. She totally sounded like an advertising person she always somewhow bump into when she's sneaking out of the castle.   
  
Once she was satisfied with her work, she made multiple copies with her magic and wrote down the names on each page. Klaus&Family, Belle&Duke, Rod....and.... Somehow, Mint felt like she was forgetting something. Mint pursed her eyebrows in frustration trying to remember.   
  
"I hope you and Rue don't go all mushy around me!!!" The sound of Maya's voice interupted Mint's thoughts.  
  
"Oh, and I'll be sure to tell him what a bitch you are!!"   
  
"Hmph," The sound of Maya's foot steps told Mint that she was gone.  
  
Oh, DUH!!! Rue!! How could she forgot about him? Because you never saw him in 3 years... Mint frowned at her own answer and wrote down "Rue and Claire". She ran out of her room and told one of her servants to deliver these letters to the people.   
  
  
  
This is going to be some long winter......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yes!! O_o!! I finally finished this story!! *_*!! Anyway, please REVIEW!! don't forgeT!!!! 


	2. Peppermint Cakes

Hello people!!! I guess I'm gonna update this fanfic more than anything else ^_^;;;;…. And anyway, here's chapter 2 of Christmas Hymn!!…  
  
Lady of the Blue Moon: I'm so happy that you reviewed, thanks! ^_^!! No, I won't be mad if anyone started a Christmas fanfic ^_^ you know what they say, the more the merrier? ^_-? Anyway, Maybe, if I have to the time to team up with Lunar, but it has to separate and it'll be really hard O.O;;;, believe me… I tried….   
  
But of course, I made a humor fanfic with my friend Neesa-chan but now she's too busy so we stopped making the fanfic together.   
  
It's called "No Da XD" ^_^. You can read it with you wanna o_O but don't think that we'll update  
  
Adelaine: Yet another review from the fascinating Adelaine ^_^. Yesh… I'm planning to make a chappie about a game show D;;;. Anyway o_o… And yeah, I joined your group/club thing ^_^. Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Liol: Yeah you should've O_o;;; XDD;; jk!! I'm happy that you reviewed!! ^_^ thanks!!  
  
Anora: Yeshhh!! I gots a new reviewer!! ^_^!! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!! I AM VERY VERY HONORED! !^_^!! Um… O.o are you sputtering? XD?  
  
Victoria: Yesh, it's not a bad story at all XDD;; O.o and I do not have an accent (you know.. with the "ish" ish ^_^)  
  
Minty Freshness: Hey!! I new reviewer!! ^_^ PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE continuet to review!! Just to say that… I LIVE on reviews!!   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Threads of Fate (aka Dewprism) If I did… Prima would be suffering at most bloody death o_O (sorry AGAIN… if there is any Prima fans but STILL!! He's so………. ANNOYING!! Making fun of Mint ;_;….) And I do not own the song "Sora" from Escaflowne the Movie!! ^_^!!!  
  
  
  
Christmas Hymn   
  
  
  
  
  
A little girl around 5 walked in the Town Square looking around her surroundings. Despite of her clothes, she was defiantly a royal, or at least a noble. Her hair being tied in two ponytails, it gave her an innocent look. She came up to her favorite bakery place and stared up at the yummy looking peppermint cakes.   
  
"Awl…" The storeowner chuckled, "She's just obsessed with them cakes." The storeowner was around in the 40's, his face was kindly also.   
  
"What's ya'll name, little missy?"   
  
The girl stared at the man her lips forming an "o" kind of shape.   
  
"I…. I don't know…."  
  
The man was a bit shocked. This fine lady practically fit to be a princess, not having a name?   
  
"Why not?"   
  
The nameless girl's eyes clouded over. "My mom… she died before she even named me… My father… they won't tell me what my name is."   
  
I see… reckon her father refused to name her…   
  
He reached out one of the shelves of the goodies and took down one of the peppermint cakes, "Here… I mind as well to call ya'll 'Mint',"  
  
The girl's eyes widen gave him a grin which showed her two front teeth gone. "Thank you, mister!" The girl munched on the cake and ran off. The storeowner smiled, sweet lil' thing…  
  
  
  
"What did you call yourself?"   
  
"Mint, my name is Mint," She answered sternly.   
  
Gramps chuckled and kneeled down to her level and patted her head.   
  
"So… you finally found a name that you think that fits your personality?"  
  
Mint nodded and Gramps gave her a little smile, "Alright… Mint, let's go to eat Lunch."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As you can see, dis a very small chapter O_O!! But it will add on to more in the next few chapters…. ^_^ BWAUAHAHA  
  
Please please please keep of the REVIEWS!!!  
  
I LIVE to on the reviews  
  
DON'T FORGET THE REVIEW!!  
  
PLEASE!!  
  
NO ONE WILL GO OUT SANE IF YOU DON'T REVIEW O.O  
  
If you do, I'll spare you guys ^_^  
  
PLEASE!!  
  
You can't read my story and not review, it's just wrong!! O.O!!  
  
Mmkay ^_^ review!! 


	3. The Invitation

Lunar: HIE!!! Thanks for the review!!! Don't ask how I got the idea for the name Mint O.O; See, one day I was eating these peppermint cakes (really!! they really exisit and taste good *_* only sold in Korea :P) and I was all like "HEY!! I can make use of this in my story" XD;;; and I like Mints *_* (refreshes your breath AND your odor!) About the teaming up part... I can't join anything until I finish this story and half through Eternal Rain. I'm planning on continuing but I can't cause Chapter 3 ish so hard!! ;;; The ending ish easy the type but still O.O;;;  
  
  
Victoria: Hello Victoria!! I will keep it up ^_-. Oh and, being serious ish funny to o.o!!  
  
  
JadeGreen: OMG!! A NEW REVIEWER!! O_o!!! yaaay XD!!!!!! Thankx!  
  
  
Anora: Dude... or Dudetes, O_O it's not cool to choke ya know? Air ish your friend ^_^. Yesh, I will keep on going O.O;. And I encourage you to make a story here!!   
  
  
Hitori: HIE HITORI!! NEW GUEST, REVIEWER!! (ohmigosh, all these new people are giving me new inspiraitions to type all day O_O!!) Yah, I'll still try to update o_O.  
  
Shadow Duo: OMG!! I REMEMBER YOU!! YOU'RE SHADOW DUO!! (Duh) THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING MY STORY, I'M SO HONORED!! *bows*  
  
Liol: xD;;;;; Mint and chocolate chip cakes? 25 bucks? that reeks O_O!! Really the last chapter almost brought you tears? ^_^? It brought tears to me... I want peppermint cakes x.x;;;  
  
Adelaine: ^_^ hie Adelaine, the mystery girl ish Mint ^_^ XD;;;;; Mmkay, I'll stop acting stupid, thanks for the review ^_^  
  
BunnyBell: BUNNY ^_^ BUNNIES ALL THE WAY!! XD!!!! (Thanks for the review)  
  
Lady of the Blue Moon: Wow, you think this is an original ^_^? Thanks, I tried really hard too keep it an original ^_^. Um.. Maya's Mint's step sister cause she's not directly to her. I should've put younger step-sister o_o;;;  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thank you ya'll ^_^!! I'M SO HAPPY!! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! XDDDDDD!!  
  
I waited like... one week and I got two new reviews!! O____O!! I feel so happy!!  
  
Disclaimer: I ownz nil.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Christmas Carol  
  
The Invitation  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A silvered hair boy walked through the woods holding a strange weapon in his hand. He was wearing a green hat tied with a yellow bandana. The walked on the road which was covered which was covered in snow.   
  
Darn, I couldn't find anything today, he thought.  
  
This certain boy's name was Rue. The 17 year old boy cursed silently to himself. The sun was almost setting and he couldn't find anything to useful eat, not even mushrooms. He was really looking foward to that broth stew.  
  
He soon reached to the old cabin and went inside, being welcomed by a young woman with long dark hair.  
  
"Hello, Rue, I see you haven't gotten anything since yesterday," She said gently.  
  
Rue sighed a bit and nodded. "It's strange, I couldn't even find anything yesterday either."  
  
This young woman was Claire, Rue's 'sister', actually... not blood related but they both care for each other as relatives. Six years ago Claire had found Rue wounded and old cold in the winter. She had offered her home for him and never treated him as an outsider. He had lived with her for one year and on another winter day, Claire was killed by a person named Ruecian. Rue had searched endlessly for two years to find anything that will revive Claire. That was when he met Mint, the red haired girl with a fiery soul.   
  
As the days went by in Carona, he found himself being very fond of Mint, day by day he learns something new about her. Together in their adventures, they had found the ledgendary [relic] Dewprism, made by the great Aeon, Valen. He had only managed to revive Claire before the [relic] itself disappeared. After that certain event, Mint and Rue bid each other farewell and left without a word. After a few months living with Claire, he started to actually... *miss* Mint. He began to miss their arguments over little things that haven't really mattered. Plus, he missed they're talks they had in the bar. Admit it, Rue, you miss her... alot.   
  
"Oh, by the way, you recieved mail from someone," Claire had announced interupting Rue's chain of thoughts. "It's from that Mint girl you talked about before."  
  
Mint? Rue questioned in his thoughts and took the letter Claire had offered him. He opened the envolope and stared at the letter. The words were neatly written ("Hm, hard to believe that Mint actually *writes* neat," Smirked Rue.") and it read:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Rue and Claire, (She still remembers me--I mean us..?)  
  
  
  
  
Hi! How are you guys been doing? Anyway, you've been invited to East Heaven's upcoming ball (Christmas night)! I really hope you guys will come.   
  
You don't have to bring anything (but clothes) because we'll provide everything you need, a guest room, bathroom; just ask away! Please keep in note you will *have* to attend to the ball because you are asked to by me, Mint, and you know me, you won't like to when you decide not to.  
  
  
  
  
From,  
  
  
Mint  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rue chuckled after he read the letter. What now? She's forcing us to come? Sure, he would love to him but still... He gave a glance towards Claire, who was now cooking dinner [A/N: of course they had atleast *some* food!! What, you expected them not to have any? xD???].   
  
"So... what was the letter about?" Asked a gentle Claire. Rue handed the letter to her and waited for her to answer is certain question. Claire smiled and looked up after she had read the letter.   
  
"She seems nice enough," Claire said, "Of course we can go."  
  
At this moment in time, Rue felt like bursting in happiness, he went up to Claire and gave her a big hug, grinning like a maniac. Claire only smiled gently and patted his back. "We will leave tomorrow to catch the ship then, okay?" Rue let go to Claire and nodded; he couldn't wait to go! But still, if Claire said tomorrow, then tomorrow it is!  
  
  
At this point in time, the author would like to announce that Rue is acting like a total inmature kid who was just granted permission to get anything he wants.   
  
"Thank you," Said the ever-so-poliet Rue.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tomorrow it is..............................................  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Rue, wake up..." Claire gently shook Rue, obviously trying wake him up.   
  
"Mmm.... just five more minutes......." Mumbled a tired Rue and turned over. Hearing that they could go to East Heaven, Rue had stayed all night packing up... practically everything he owned and then Claire reminded him that they only had to pack clothes, not kitchen utensils. After that, he sented an extra hour re-packing his stuff and then had fell asleep.   
  
"We'll be late for the ship..." Claire said calmly. Even if Claire's voice was calm and soft like that, those words rang through Rue's head before he can sink it in, then he remembered. He had completely forgot!! Rue jumped off the bed, unsuccessfully suprising Claire, and grabbed his bag, brushed his teeth, ate a bit of toast, and to finish that off, he ran out of the cabin in a spilt second; leaving a smiling Claire who just trotted after him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yes, I know that was a short chapter... full of details that almost killed me x.x;;;   
  
anyway, ****DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!**** 


End file.
